


The One Time Kuroo Gave Good Advice

by HeadEmptyJustAnime



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Borderline crack, But we love him for it, Fluff, Getting Together, Humor, Kenma is just in the background, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Little Shit, Lev is kinda dumb, M/M, Rated T for swearing, Watching all the shit go down, Yaku's violent tendencies, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29074146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadEmptyJustAnime/pseuds/HeadEmptyJustAnime
Summary: There was a pattern. Every night, Lev would come to Nekoma Coffee, and Yaku would take his order. Yaku hated it.  He hated the knowing smirk Kuroo aimed his way whenever Lev walked in. He hated how his heart rate picked up when he saw the silver haired man. And most of all, he hated himself for being attracted to a total dumbass like Lev. Because yes, Yaku had realized that he was attracted to Lev. He may be a bit dense when it came to feelings, but he wasn’t a complete idiot. But why did it have to be Lev? Of all people?
Relationships: Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kuroo Tetsurou & Yaku Morisuke, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 67





	The One Time Kuroo Gave Good Advice

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, thanks for clicking on this! I'm not really sure how I feel about this fic, but I hope you like it! Btw this is barely proofread so I'm sorry if there are any errors. 
> 
> Wow I never know what to say in the author's note hahaha.

One would think that a coffee shop wouldn’t be too busy at 9:00 PM. That’s what Yaku had thought, at least. Unfortunately, the brightly lit store was still bustling with activity. Yaku just wanted to leave. _Seriously though,_ he griped to himself, _Why the fuck do we stay open so late?_

Yaku groaned, and buried his face in his arms.

His coworker, Kuroo, smirked. “What, are you tired?”

“Oh, fuck off,” grumbled Yaku. “I just want this shift to end so I can go home.”

Kuroo’s smirk widened. “You want to go home to your _empty_ apartment? Which is empty ‘cause your single?”

Yaku stood up, pissed. Leave it to Kuroo to make this horrible day even worse. “I would kick you, right where it hurts,” he growled, “but I don’t want to get fired.”

Kuroo just laughed. _The nerve of this bastard,_ thought Yaku. _He doesn’t even have the decency to act scared._

“And stop flexing about your new relationship,” added Yaku. “I know Kenma is amazing and all, but I really don’t want to hear it.”

“He’s just jealous,” Kuroo whispered to Shibayama, who was passing by with a mop to clean up yet another drink he had spilled.

Shibayama laughed nervously, throwing a guilty look at Yaku.

“I’m not jealous,” said Yaku crossly.

“ _Sure,_ ” said Kuroo, snickering.

“That’s it, Kuroo. Next time I see you outside of work, I’m going to punch your face in. Or kick you in the balls. I haven’t decided which yet.” Yaku turned away with a huff. Only to find himself looking directly into a pair of bright green eyes.

The customer, a tall man with silver hair, tilted his head to the side. “Is threatening your coworker’s a common thing for this coffee shop?”

“Nope,” said Kuroo. “That’s just Yaku. He’s prone to violence.”

“No, I’m not.” Yaku glared daggers at him.

“Huh,” said the man, “Well, can I order something?”

“Yaku can take your order,” said Kuroo, shoving him forward. He winked in what he probably thought was a discreet way. It was not discreet.

_What is this bastard plotting?_ Yaku stepped up to the counter, feeling slightly flustered. “So, what can I get for you?”

The man hummed, considering. “Well, I don’t actually know what I want. I just felt the urge to come in here. Sometimes you just gotta follow your gut, ya know?”

“No, I don’t know,” said Yaku. He could feel his already short temper rising. “Can you please just pick something? I don’t have all day.”

“Hey,” called Kuroo from where he was making a drink, “That’s no way to talk to a customer.”

“Oh, shut up, Kuroo,” said Yaku. Every day, he questioned why fate had placed Kuroo Tetsuro in the same coffee shop as him. Yaku turned back to the tall man. “So, have you made a decision?”

The customer placed a hand on the counter. Yaku stared at it for a moment longer than was probably considered normal. “Well, what would you recommend?” The man asked him.

Yaku was fed up. _Who the fuck goes into a coffee shop and asks what they recommend? Nobody does that!_ “I don’t know, just get black coffee,” Yaku snapped.

The man nodded. “Okay. Black coffee it is.”

Yaku stared at him. “I mean, I wasn’t actually serious…” he trailed off. Yaku could hear the sound of Kuroo trying and failing to stifle his demonic hyena laugh. “Are you sure you want that?” asked Yaku wearily.

“Yes,” said the man, and he smiled down at Yaku, a genuine smile that lit up his whole face. For some inexplicable reason, Yaku felt his heart skip a beat. “Thank you so much for your recommendation!”

“You’re welcome..?” Yaku didn’t even know what to think at this point. “Can I get a name for that?” asked Yaku, grabbing a cup and a pen.

“Lev,” beamed the man.

Lev. _Lev._ Yaku ran the name over in his mind as he scribbled it down on the cup. He hoped his face wasn’t red as Lev paid, then walked away. Judging by the smirk Kuroo kept sending his way, it probably was.

A little bit later, when they were closing up, Yaku finally had the chance to question Kuroo.

“What was all of that earlier?” Yaku demanded.

Kuroo smirked slyly. “What are you talking about?”

Yaku raised the broom he was holding threateningly. “Don’t try me. I won’t hesitate to hit you with this. Just answer the fucking question.”

“I’m afraid I don’t know what you’re talking about,” said Kuroo, raising his hands innocently into the air. An act, if Yaku ever saw one.

“You should probably just answer his question,” said Kai, on his way out the door. “A normal Yaku is dangerous. But Yaku with a weapon?”

“It’s not a _weapon_ ,” grumbled Yaku. “It’s a fucking broom.”

“A broom is a weapon in your hands, Yaku,” said Kai sagely. He then left, successfully avoiding Yaku wrath. As much as he hated to admit it, Kai was a smart person.

Yaku scowled. “Quit playing dumb,” he told Kuroo. “You forced me to take the order for that Lev guy, then _winked_ at me. What was that all about?”

Kuroo smirked. “Oh, that. I was just trying to help your single ass out.”

Yaku whacked Kuroo on the head with his broom (or weapon, if you were Kai Nobuyuki). He couldn’t help it, and Kuroo definitely deserved it. “I never asked for your help,” hissed Yaku.

Kuroo rubbed the top of his head, wincing. “I’m just trying to be a good friend,” he sniffed. “There was no need to resort to violence.”

“Good friend, my ass,” scoffed Yaku. “Don’t ever meddle in my life again, okay? If you do, I’ll hit you with something that will hurt a lot more than a broom.”

Kuroo nodded meekly. Yaku got a twisted sense of joy at the slight fear in his eyes. What that said about him, he wasn’t sure. He also didn’t care.

That night, the biggest thing on Yaku’s mind was how to get away with murdering one’s annoying coworker. Just theoretically, of course. But somewhere, in a dark corner of his mind, lurked thoughts of a tall green eyed man. Not that Yaku would ever admit this.

***

_What’s with this coffee shop and being busy late at night?_ Yaku wondered, looking around. Once again, it was nearing closing time, and the place was still filled with people. Yaku sighed, then returned to the coffee machine he was wiping down.

“So,” asked Kuroo from beside him. “Did you have a certain silver haired man on your mind last night?” He smiled, far too innocently.

“No,” hissed Yaku, “Why would you even think that?”

“Sounds like you’re just trying to deny it,” mumbled Kenma. He was sitting at the barstool, sipping a steaming coffee. Which he had gotten for free. Perks of dating a barista, Yaku supposed.

Kuroo smirked. “Exactly.”

“Not true,” muttered Yaku. “And Kenma, how do you even know about that guy from yesterday?”

“Oh, Kuro told me all about it last night,” replied Kenma.

Yaku turned to glare at Kuroo. “All about what? There’s nothing to tell!”

Just then, a familiar voice interrupted their conversation. “Hello! Do you remember me from yesterday?”

_Holy shit. No, it can’t be. Please let it be anyone but Lev_ , thought Yaku desperately. But of course, it was Lev. _Fuck this all to hell._

Kuroo cackled. “Oh, we remember you.” He nudged Yaku, smirking. “Aren’t you going to take his order, Yaku?”

“Oh, that’s right, it’s Yaku!” said Lev brightly. “I kept trying to remember what your name was, but I forgot!”

Yaku felt his face heating up slightly. Kuroo snickered, and even Kenma looked faintly amused.

“Yeah, Yaku’s my name,” he said stiffly. “So, what can I get started for you?”

“I’d like the black coffee again, with nothing in it!” said Lev. “It was really good when I had it last time!”

_Wow, this idiot actually likes black coffee? Weird._ Yaku wrote Lev’s name down on the cup he had grabbed, then passed it to Kuroo. “Is that all for you?” asked Yaku, trying to keep his voice polite. Lev responded with the affirmative, then paid.

As Lev walked away, he called out over his shoulder, “Hope to see you again soon, Yaku!”

Yaku hated how flustered he felt. Stupid feelings. He couldn’t see Kuroo at the moment, but he just _knew_ that bastard had the biggest shit eating grin on his face.

***

And so, a pattern formed. Every night, Lev would come to Nekoma Coffee, and Yaku would take his order. It was black coffee each day, without failure. Yaku hated it. He hated the knowing smirk Kuroo aimed his way whenever Lev walked in. He hated how his heart rate picked up when he saw the silver haired man. And most of all, he hated himself for being attracted to a total dumbass like Lev. Because yes, Yaku had realized that he was attracted to Lev. He may be a bit dense when it came to feelings, but he wasn’t a complete idiot. But why did it have to be Lev? Of all people? Yaku was seriously questioning his taste in men.

One night, when Lev had yet to arrive, Kuroo confronted him by the expresso machine.

“You know,” he said, “I really think you should ask out Lev.”

Yaku felt himself turning red. “For the last time,” he said through clenched teeth, “I do not like Lev.” Oh, how he wished that were true.

Kuroo rolled his eyes. “Oh come on, Yaku. Nobody’s buying that anymore. Not me, not Kenma, not anyone who works here. We all know that you have a big fat crush on Lev.”

Yaku scowled. “Ok, maybe I do like Lev. That doesn’t mean I’m going to ask him out, though.”

“Well, at least you admitted it!” said Kuroo brightly. “That’s progress.”

Yaku groaned in exasperation. At that moment, the door swung open, and in walked Lev.

“Yaku!” he called out cheerily. “You’ll never believe what happened to me today!”

Lev managed to tell a crazy story about a cat, insult Yaku’s height twice, and almost drop his wallet, all in the span of three minutes while Yaku took his order. This was how most of their conversations went. Yaku once again questioned why the fuck he had to be attracted to Lev.

After Lev had walked away to wait for his drink, Kuroo approached him, eyes gleaming. “Now’s your chance,” he whispered. “Ask him out!”

“No,” said Yaku flatly.

“Aww, come on, Yaku! You don’t want to be a single loser anymore, do you?” asked Kuroo through a smirk.

“There’s nothing wrong with being single,” Yaku said insistently. “Besides, I’m certain that Lev doesn’t feel the same way.”

“That’s bullshit,” said Kuroo. “He acts like an overexcited puppy whenever he sees you, Yaku. I’m almost one hundred percent certain that Lev has the biggest crush on you.”

Yaku blinked at him. “Are you… being genuine for once?”

Kuroo sniffed, mock offended. “What are you talking about, Yaku? I am always genuine.”

“No, you’re not,” said Yaku, rolling his eyes. “But are you sure? That Lev does like me?”

“Yes,” said Kuroo, a hint of exasperation in his voice. “Did you not hear me?”

“But are you-“

“Yes,” said Kuroo firmly.

“Okay.” Yaku took a deep breath. He couldn’t believe that he was actually about to do this.

Lev was just about to step out the door, a steaming coffee clenched tightly in his hands. Yaku walked over, heart pounding. “Hey, Lev,” he called out, voice wavering the slightest bit.

Lev looked down at him, surprise coloring his features. His face quickly morphed into a bright smile. “Yaku!” he said cheerfully. “Did you want to talk about something?”

Yaku rocked back and forth on his feet. “Uhh, yeah, I did. Um…” he trailed off. _Maybe I should just opt out, thought Yaku. I mean, Lev probably doesn’t like me. Why would he like me? Oh god I sound like a middle schooler._ Yaku resisted the urge to slap himself. “So… would you maybe want to go out with me?” he finished weakly.

Lev’s eyes widened. Yaku felt panic take a hold of him. “I mean,” he said in a rush, “You don’t have to, and you probably don’t feel the same way. I shouldn’t have asked, I’m sorry-“ Lev placed a hand on his shoulder, cutting him off.

“Yaku, I would love to go out with you!” said Lev, a grin lighting up his whole face.

“Oh,” said Yaku, slightly stunned. “Well, uh, that’s great.” His skin felt warm under Lev’s hand. _Maybe Kuroo isn’t so bad after all. I mean, he was right about Lev liking me back. I guess I’ve been too harsh-_

“Way to go, Yaku!” hollered Kuroo, attracting the attention of everyone in the shop. Yaku was positive that his face was similar in color to a lobster at this point.

_Nope. I’ve been right about Kuroo this whole time._

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao when I was writing this I realized that Lev is getting coffee at like 9:00 PM and then drinking it. And I remembered what caffeine does. I bet he's just bouncing off the walls all night. I wouldn't put this past Lev tbh. 
> 
> Thanks for reading this! Kudos or a comment would make my day!


End file.
